


The Final installment

by deaanbeaan



Series: The great love of Hitler and Stalin [6]
Category: Historical RPF, Political RPF, Political RPF - German 20th c., Political RPF - Russian 20th c.
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assisted Suicide, Collars, Condoms, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dildos, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Smut, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaanbeaan/pseuds/deaanbeaan
Summary: As Hitler begins to suffer from dimentia, he and Stalin decide to take their own lives. Stalin treats Hitler to the perfect day first. The final installment of the great love of Hitler and Stalin.





	The Final installment

Many years had passed since Hitler and Stalin began their love affair. Many passionate nights had been spent together, but now they were growing older. It was hard to keep up a vigorous and passionate sex life when Stalin was almost eighty, and Hitler was fast approaching seventy. Now, their nights largely consisted of them cuddling in front of a warm fire reminiscing about their younger days. Some nights would be joyful. Others were bitterly painful. What mattered was they had each other, and that would never change. 

Stalin, getting teary eyed thinking about it, knew that they couldn't go on like this much longer. Dementia had started to take a hold of Hitler, and he couldn't bear to see the man he loved become a hollow shell of what he once was. Luckily, it was still in its early stages, so Hitler was still largely the same. They discussed ending their lives together, but only when the time was right. Stalin knew that time was fast approaching, and he wanted to make it special for his love. They'd been through so much together, so it only made sense that their final moments on this earth would be shared. Stalin had it all planned perfectly. He just had to get Hitler on a good day to make sure he was in the right state of mind for it. Luckily, that was today. 

'Adolf, baby. I think it's time,' he said softly. 

A look of confusion fell upon his lovers face. 'Time for what, Daddy?' Hitler asked. 

Stalin pulled Hitler into a loving embrace. 'You know. Remember what we talked about?' He asked. 

'Oh,' Hitler's face lit up. 'So does that mean we get to have our special day today?' 

Stalin smiled. 'Yes, baby. It does.'

So the couple embarked on a day of wonderful events. First, they put on disguises. Stalin disguised himself as a regular old man, Hitler decided on disguising himself as a little old lady. After all, they couldn't risk getting caught as both of them had already faked their deaths. With their new disguises perfected, they went to see Cowboy in the movie house. Hitler enjoyed it much more than Stalin, but Stalin was just happy to see his love so excited over something again. 

After the film, they went for a short walk in the park and sat in the spring sun for a while. They watched the clouds until it started to get dark. Now, they knew it was time to go home. When they got home, they had a romantic candlelit meal. This wasn't the end of their day, oh no. Stalin had one last gift for Hitler. 

'Baby, close your eyes, I have a gift for you,' Stalin said, to which Hitler eagerly obeyed. 

Stalin turned off the lights and put on a red glow in the dark condom. He also got out some anal beads and a bottle of lube. Then, he put a collar on Hitler that said "whore" in big gold letters on it. 

'Okay you can open your eyes now,' Stalin said. 

'Oh my God, you shouldn't have!' Hitler squealed with delight before eagerly bending over a table. 

Stalin got to work right away. He fingered Hitler's tight little hole and made him moan loudly. The way Hitler arched his back and threw his head back made Stalin want to take him right then and there, but he knew to be patient. He needed to make this perfect for him. Perfection couldn't be rushed. Once he thought Hitler had enough of his fingers, Stalin began inserting the anal beads. He did it slowly, making Hitler count each bead as it went in. The beads started at no bigger than a marble, but were almost the size of a tennis ball at the end. As the size increased, Hitler's moans got louder and louder. Stalin made sure to take his time pulling them out. He knew that just made Hitler more desperate. 

'Please… Daddy…' Hitler whimpered, barely able to speak. 

Stalin slid into Hitler with ease. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the room as Stalin pounded his slick entrance. He was almost mesmerised watching his glowing red member going in and out of his lover. Nothing could compare to the feeling of bliss that washed over Stalin as he watched Hitler writhe in pleasure. Stalin came all too quickly, but it wasn't a worry. He pulled out of Hitler and began fucking him with a rather sizeable dildo. It was easily three inches longer than Stalin's impressive length, and quire a bit girthier too. At first he wasn't sure if it would fit, but Hitler was quite the good little slut. It was easy to tell it was a little uncomfortable for him at first, but after a few minutes Hitler was begging Stalin to fuck him harder with the massive dildo. 

Stalin fucked Hitler with the dildo so hard, that he came more than Stalin had ever witnessed in his life.

'Thank you, daddy,' Hitler said. 

They lay and cuddled for a while before Stalin finally said 'It's time.'

He went to the dresser and rummaged about for a bit before finding two pills. He put one in Hitler's palm and said, 'Baby, only do this if you're sure. There's no going back.'

With that, Hitler nodded and kissed Stalin. 

'I love you,' he said. 

They both took their pills. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> It is with a heavy heart that I have decided to discontinue this fic series, but not without a final installment. Its been a wild ride, this literally started as a joke between me and my friend.
> 
> If you have enjoyed this, or just want to help a struggling writer out, please consider donating to my Ko-fi: 
> 
> Ko-fi.com/dean0772
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
